


Till Death Do Us Part

by catsandcoffee103



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Love, M/M, Short, They love each other so much, True Love, Uchiha Madara-centric, guys this is sad, hopefully you will cry, it's good feelings though, no happy ending, there are so many feelings in this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: He does not get a goodbye, a stutter of words tumbling over a dying breath, or one last meaningful look to portray all his unspoken emotions and promises.Death is a natural, unchangeable part of life. It happens to everyone, eventually, no matter how much you love them. All will die, all must die.





	Till Death Do Us Part

                        _I promise you, I will die for you_.

 

A promise like that should be regarded carefully, with the utmost caution and concern. A promise like that shouldn’t be treated lightly, but rather like fragile glass resting atop a bed of nails. It’s a vow, it’s a curse, it’s the foreshadowing of tears and heartbreak. Alas, he did not take it lightly. Why would he? Why _should_ he? He was a hero amongst heroes, and a god amongst men. Only one rivaled his power, his might. Only one had even the slightest chance of defeating him.

Or so he thought. He thought, blinded by the burning chakra within him, and the endless victories upon the battlefields. No one could defeat him, no matter how hard they tried.

_And they tried, and tried, and thought of a perfect way. Even so powerful, twenty to one was going to be tough. Twenty to one, with a child hostage, will be even harder. Twenty to one, with a child hostage and an attack faster than the eye can follow- even an eye with the sharingan- is impossible._

They planned. They plotted for days, weeks, years, to make this ambush perfect. They schemed how to get him alone. They schemed how to pull him away, to wear him down, to draw upon his unending rage to make him mind fuzzy; to turn him into a beast of vengeance and fury, forging a way to bleed and make bleed.

They made him fall prey to his rage. They forced him attention on the battle and only the battle, on freeing the hostage, on seeking revenge. So, he forgot about his brother, his little brother whom he loves so much. His little brother who’s expecting him home for dinner, since they haven’t had brother binding time for a while. He forgot about his best friend, so boisterous and full of energy, who has been begging them to go out to lunch together, like the good old times. Who expects him back to help finish up that paperwork they didn’t quite get done today. He forgot about the Witch, who would curse him if he hurt her husband of brother-in-law in any way… he forgot about his love, the love of his life who makes the starts fall and heaven sing and... and how he loves him. How he loves the man who filled his heart with everything he didn’t know he was missing. The man who keeps up with his battles of wit, who beats him nearly every time on their battlefield of intellectual spars. But his partner always wins with that little grin at the end of his closing remarks that makes all his seething rage slip away so very quickly, and he’s left in awe at that smile only he knows. That little quirk of the lip- the way his lover’s cheek dimples ever so slightly during that smile, and his eyes shine like the depths of hell- in a way only ninja could find sexy and oh how he finds those eyes so very sexy.

His demon. **_His_**  White Demon of the Senju Clan.

He forgets the little ring in his pocket, made of silver and diamond, gold and amber. Made to perfection because it’s ever so simple, and ever so intricate, all at the same time. A band, a simple band, carved with swirls of designs and embedded with those tiny, fine, precious gems. It took weeks to design, months to create it, but he did it. He did it for the love of his life because his love deserves the best. His loves deserve better than anyone else out there, and he’s here to prove it. He will prove it.

But he forgot he was supposed to meet his brother for dinner. He forgot his friends would be looking for him if he came late. He’s never late.

He forgot his love was the best sensor- can track almost anyone anywhere. Can track him. Can sense he’s surrounded by enemies.

He forgot his love can move faster than the eye can see. He forgot he forced his love to mark him with his sigil, so he can get to him anywhere, anytime. It was only for emergency use. _This is an emergency._

But most importantly, Uchiha Madara forgot the promise his love made to him, the first night they spent together. He forgot Senju Tobirama promised him, in a whisper of a breath, that he would die for him.

 _Uchiha Madara forgot death is a natural, unchangeable part of life. It happens to everyone, eventually, no matter how much you love them. All will die, all must die. Sometimes death is meaningless, happening much too soon or without reason; taking someone from the world who didn’t deserve to go just yet. This death leaves nothing but sorrow and anger in its wake, filling the grievous party with doubts and the burning sensation of why- **Why**. Sometimes death is reasonable, coming when expected and only after hearts are laid bare in teary goodbyes. And sometimes, death is filled with meaning, imbued with passion and love. These are the martyrs, the parents who shield their precious children from the horrors of the world, or protect the love of their life from the hands of enemies. And this, **this** is how Tobirama chose to die all those moons ago, in the bed of the man he fell in love with_.

Senju Tobirama sees the enemies attack, and he knows what he must do. He knows who he must protect. He does not get a goodbye, a stutter of words tumbling over a dying breath, or one last meaningful look to portray all his unspoken emotions and promises.

Madara only gets to see him for a moment- a fleeting moment where Tobirama is standing proud between him and the attack, encased by the shimmering and blinding light of the cursed justu, and then he is gone.

Senju Tobirama is dead.

Madara sees red.

Madara is never the same after that day. He blames himself: he should have seen it, he shouldn’t have let his enemies get in his head, he should have- he should have- The guilt sticks with him for the rest of his life. He no longer gets angry. He no longer sheds tears. Now, he is nothing more than a body, holding tight to a ring hanging from a chain around his neck. He sits alone in the graveyard, staring at the covered ground where his love did not deserve to be.

_Senju Tobirama was not the only one who died that day._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how y'all liked this! Should I expand upon it? Did you guys cry? I almost did writing it!  
> Leave a comment, tell me how it was!


End file.
